Where Were You?
by Dez Wilde
Summary: The night of the attack on Godrics Hollow, Dumbledore finds James in a small state of depression and anger. Continues in final battle.


Hello so I was sitting in my bed listening to the Fray LOVE anyway so i was listening to you found me and i thought of this. ENJOY

Warning: Peter was not secret keeper they didn't use the fidelius charm. Peter never went to team Voldie, Sirius never went to Azkaban.

* * *

James Potter sat up in the destroyed hallway of his home. 'What happened?' he thought. Suddenly the thought of his wife and son popped into his mind. "LILY! HARRY!" He shouted, picked himself up off the floor and sprinted up the stairs to the nursery, he tried to open the door, but it was jammed. "BOMBARDO!" He bellowed, blasting the door open.

He sank to his knees at the sight of his wife lying there lifeless "No! No no no no no!" He moaned. She couldn't be dead! She just couldn't. He saw Harry sleeping peacefully in his crib, at least he was okay. He sat on the floor and held his dead wife in his arms.

* * *

That was how Dumbledore found him the next morning. He rested a hand on James' shoulder. He looked up and glared at his former headmaster, "Where have you been" he asked softly with anguish in his voice. "Ask anything" Dumbledore replied calmly. "Where were you," James repeated, "Where were you when everything was falling apart. Where were you when he got here, when he cast the killing curse. WHERE WERE YOU!" James was in tears by now " You had Snape, why didn't you tell us that he was going to attack. Lily and I spent the last few weeks, worrying that he was going to come, all we needed was a warning, a warning that never came." He took deep breaths trying desperately to calm down. "I'm lost Albus, you found me lying on the floor holding my dead wife. I feel so vulnerable right now" he sounded extremely philosophical right now, but he didn't care.

" I feel surrounded by the pain. Why'd you have to wait, you were too late Albus. You were too late to find us."

"You know, in the end, everyone ends up alone." Dumbledore stated obviously.

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! I can't stand losing her, she was the only one who ever understood me, who I really was and wasn't, the only one who knew who I actually wanted, and needed to be. I had no way to know how long she, no _we _would be alive. Gosh, if I had known I would have told her how much I loved her even more."

"We have been waiting for months, and you never warned us. You never so much as dropped a hint as to if you knew, we would have taken precautions to protect ourselves. You have some kind of nerve, you are in as much fault as Voldemort is in this, taking everything away from me, you took my Lily, my sweet precious Lily, she was worth more than life to me, and you took her."

* * *

_17 years later_

James Potter watched from afar as his son went off to have the killing curse cast on him by the man who ruined his family, he had taken his wife away from him, and was now about to take his only son's life as well. He was standing in the Headmasters office, staring out the window, waiting to see the flash of green light that would take the rest of his family away.

He had lost all of his best friends over the years and was slowly slipping into a state of depression. Lily had died by the hand of Voldemort. Peter had died fighting at the Longbottom's, Sirius fell into the Veil during the attack at the ministry, and Remus and Tonks died just last night during the final battle. Now the sole reason he hadn't slipped completely was going to be murdered in the forest.

There it was. Harry was dead. He had to do it. He opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge, he released his hold on the frame of the window and let himself fall. He heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear "No honey, it's not your time, just wait, Harry isn't dead dear, and we're all coming back"

He felt himself slowing down and floating to the ground. Once his feet hit the ground he ran towards the entrance of the castle where the remaining student body was waiting patiently for Harry to return, he waited with them. A mass of black was rapidly approaching them with Hagrid in the lead, cradling something in his arms, as they came closer he recognized it as Harry's limp form, and a lump formed in his throat, had Lily been wrong? He sank to his knees as they came nearer and nearer. Voldemort made his speech, and Neville approached him bravely. He said a few things that James could not understand, pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat, and sliced Nagini's head off. At that moment Harry flipped to his feet as several flashes of white smoke surrounded them then vanished, revealing Remus, Tonks, Peter, Sirius, Hestia, Marlene, and finally Lily. They all stood around the students in a circle with Harry standing in the spot in front of Voldemort. "Come Tom, lets finish this in the Great Hall, shall we?" they smoked out in a flash of black and white as the crowd rushed into the Hall leaving only James and the people in the circle, he found Lily and placed his hand around her waist "Lets go watch yes?"

* * *

They entered the hall to see Harry and Voldemort on the platform that the staff table usually was on, having a conversation. Voldemort's face flashed with anger as he shot the killing curse at Harry, and as Harry shot the disarming hex at him. The green and red streams met in the middle with a deafening bang. Harry and Voldemort's wands flew out of their hands and Voldemort crumbled to the ground and disintegrated into dust.

The war was over, Harry had killed the Dark Lord. The hall burst out into cheers as Harry sunk to his knees. James ran to his son's side and Lily and the others followed. Harry saw the people behind his father and smiled, he slowly stood up and embraced them as a group. His family was finally complete again.

* * *

**I actually think that one turned out well and it only took half an hour to write**

**btw um I had it where Sirius and Hestia were married and Peter and Marlene were married, and Peter got fit in auror training**

**reviewsies please**

**Phantom**


End file.
